turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:TwoFronts.jpg
Higgins boats and another medal, Soviet this time. Otherwise, I got nothing. TR (talk) 21:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :After some further review, it's the Medal "For the Defence of Leningrad". However, I can't see any geographical reason why the 3rdCo would go charging up to Leningrad when they are in Smolensk and well on the road to Moscow. Charging off to Stalingrad made a little sense in the moment in OTL. Leningrad here....not seeing it. TR (talk) 21:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I'll backtrack a bit on that, as Hitler and the Nazis represent a built-in deus ex machina--if HT needs Germany to do something audacious-yet-stupid, OTL will probably make it plausible. TR (talk) 02:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::After the breakup of SecCo, Germany's feeling desperate for new allies, and woos the Finns into ThirCo? Maybe Leningrad's a secondary front and it's only the Finns attacking, though I doubt they'd have the numbers to beseige so large a city themselves, even if the Soviet defenses are undermanned. :::Also don't see much benefit to them jumping in to Russia after France and Britain jumped out. ::::Well, aside from the very natural tendency, in light of the manpower that was lost, to think "Every little bit helps," there are diplomatic advantages to be had by including in your alliance a government which is seen as independent. Don't know what the Finns would get; there was no Winter War in this timeline, and while relations with the Soviets may well be wintry just the same, the fact that the only difficulty confronting Peggy's plan to get home from Stockholm by heading through the USSR was the Japanese seige of Vladivostok implies the border is peaceful and stable. So Hitler would have to sell the Finns on opportunistic aggression, and at a minimum that means convincing them that much-diminished ThirCo has it in the bag. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::And the Higgins boats--Maybe the Brits or even the Americans use an amphibious landing to lift a ThirCo seige . . . somewhere? No idea where; geography leaves them very few options, unless they're retaking Vladivostok. :::Is it possible their use is in the Pacific by the US against the Japanese? ML4E (talk) 16:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It is, though that makes you wonder why the Soviet medal's there. Maybe the Americans and Soviets coordinate an operation to retake Vladivostok by hitting it from both sides at once? The US Navy has to get its shit together first. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I will say, however, that this is the most attractive cover to date. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I reviewed the discussion for CdE, and ML4E figured out that the British Military Medal was on the cover. Aside from the fact that Walsh wound up being a bystander in the coup, it meant absolutely nothing to the contents. :::So worrying about Leningrad is probably for naught. TR (talk) 02:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good point, though since these ars the only clues we have so far, there's not much choice. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC)